I see your colors in the rain
by OneMoreBite
Summary: It's raining like cats and dogs, and Riza's walking home. But she doesn't mind the rain. In fact, she doesn't even care about using her umbrella. It reminds her of that particular memory she shared with a certain boy with raven hair and onyx eyes. Oneshot


It was raining hard.

She could barely see her surroundings.

The wind seemed to be wanting to push her away, but she didn't mind.

Actually, she didn't think rain was that bad.

She walked in the rain, dragging her umbrella with her. She didn't want to use it.

She liked the feel of the rain on her skin.

It reminded her of that particular memory...

-------------

He was sitting there, on the muddy, wet ground with rain pounding on his skin.

A young boy; an alchemy student. He was sitting there, allowing himself to be slaughtered by the strong wind.

In front of him was an alchemy circle.

"Damn" he cursed under his breath. "I can't get this right"

"Mister Mustang"

He looked behind him to see a girl, about his age. He knew her. Of course, he knew her. Although all he managed to get from her each day would be a few words, far away from what might be a conversation or maybe a glimpse of her while she entered the library or another room while he stood in the halls of his master's house.

"I prefer being called Roy" he glared.

Even though his vision was blurry because of the rain, he recognized her perfectly well.

"I suggest that you get back to the house. It's raining hard, and It's only going to get worse"

"And how would YOU know?" he asked, in a somewhat arrogant tone of voice.

"Don't you ever read weather forecasts?" she raised her eyebrow, pulling the collar of his shirt. "It's not even advisable for anyone to go outside"

"In ten minutes" he muttered. "I have to get this right"

"Trying to transmute something in the rain? You're stupid" she yawned.

"Might I ask why?" he growled.

"Because you're more inclined to flame alchemy, and because in case you haven't noticed, the rain keeps washing away the transmutation circles you're making on the mud" she said matter-of-factly.

Roy looked at the ground and realized that she was actually right. This was hopeless.

"And you decided to walk all the way here from the house for me?" he asked.

"Don't flatter yourself" She calmly stated. "I was taking a walk and it started to rain. I forgot that there was going to be a storm. Besides, If I DID come from my house, wouldn't I at least bring an umbrella?"

Roy stood up and wiped the mud off his shirt. "Lead the way"

"Can't"

"You can't?"

"I'm lost"

"How could you get lost?! You live near here"

"This place should be at least five miles from where I live. And besides, I couldn't even see well. In case you haven't noticed, It's raining helluva hard"

"Oh" Roy frowned. "So what do you propose we should do?"

"Well, I was walking and walking, hoping to at least recognize a familiar thing that might tell me where my house is located and it looks like I just kept getting farther, so I can't say let's keep walking. But then again, it's the only thing we can do"

"Why were you walking for so long before it started to rain?" Roy asked, walking in a random direction.

She shrugged. "Dunno. I guess I lost track of time"

"So... what's your name?"

"You know my name already. My dad must have mentioned it at least once. You are his student, after all" she shrugged.

"Yes, but it's different to hear it from you"

"How?"

"Well, this time, you're sharing with me a piece of your identity. Who you are. It's more... significant, I guess" he shrugged.

"Well I think that's absurd" she briefly stated. "But anyway, the name's Riza. Riza Hawkeye"

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Riza" he smiled, grabbing her hand and shaking it.

She swatted his hand.

"Oh, come on" He whined.

"You're surprisingly cheerful for a pyromaniac" she stated.

He shrugged. "Well, why not? I'm stuck in the middle of nowhere with the teacher's pretty daughter"

Riza stopped walking.

"You think I'm pretty?"

"Yeah, sure. Why not?"

Pause.

"You're an ass, Mustang" she said, and then went on walking again.

"What?"

"Just hurry up"

"Why? It's not like we're actually going somewhere anyway"

Big Tree root.

THUMP.

Riza looked behind her to see a raven haired boy, lying flat on the muddy ground with his face on the muck.

"Ya' see why you should _watch your step_?"

"It's freaking raining cats and dogs, for crying out loud" Roy grumbled, wiping the mud off his face. "With the weather like this, I can barely even see you"

Riza pulled him up. "No one would marry you if you look like that" she smirked, looking at him with mud and other...things... stuck in his messy hair, his shirt torn, his forehead bleeding a little and mud all over his face.

"No one would marry you with that personality"

Riza shoved him back down. "Oh shut up"

"Heeeey" Roy grumbled, pushing himself up. "That's so assy of you"

"Whatever" was the reply.

Through the rain, Roy could see her walking ahead of her.

"H-hey! wait up!" he called.

"You walk too freaking slow" she sighed.

"Cut me some slack, here. I just fell and got wounded"

"Try to keep up with my pace before I shoot your head off"

"You know what ya' need?"

"What?"

Roy smirked.

"_What_?" Riza demanded.

In a split second, she felt someone's arms pulling her closer to his body and nice, soft lips pressed against hers. She opened her eyes to face a pair of onyx ones.

"..."

Roy smirked again. "And"

Riza touched her lips. The feel of his still lingered. She was speechless.

"Well, let's get going" he piped up and ran ahead of Riza.

----------

It was still raining.

It's been how many years since that happened, but the memory never left her.

Still dragging her feet, she closed her eyes.

"I wouldn't mind reliving that" she sighed to herself.

"Reliving what?"

She spun around to face that same boy she faced how many years ago. The sam raven hair and onyx eyes.

"C-Colonel...what are you doing, walking in the rain?"

"Whaddya mean?"

"Well... don't you have a car?"

"Don't you have an umbrella?"

"Well... I don't mind rain, but I thought you hated the rain"

Roy looked up to face the droplets of rain falling down on him.

"Not really" he shrugged.

"Really?" Riza asked. "I mean, when it's wet, you're useless"

He gave her a small smile.

"The rain brings some memories that are to my liking".

"Memories such as...?" Hawkeye raised an eyebrow.

It didn't take Mustang long to answer her question.

Hawkeye felt those familiar lips pressed against hers; along with the taste of it, the memories of that day lingered.

When she opened her eyes, Roy took a step back.

"Memories like that" he answered.

"I-I understand".

Roy smiled.

"So, you wanna get dinner?"

"Dinner, sir?"

"Yeah. It's what people eat when they're hungry after lunch"

"I- I guess"

"Great! Let's go for chinese. I'm starving"

Riza smiled and followed him, who had walked ahead of her.

Nope, she didn't think rain was that bad at all.

-------

**OWARI**

------

Author's notes:

It's 3 AM and I don't have anything to do.

By the time I finished this, actually, I got too sleepy I couldn't proofread. Forgive me.

REVIEW. I'd appreciate it.


End file.
